zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Trading Cards
Several waves of Zoids Trading Cards have been sporadically released since 1999. None of the cards have been carried over into English. Releases Original Battle Card Game card from Original Battle Card Game|thumb|120px]] Released in 1999 alongside the Chaotic Century anime, this was intended as a trading card game similar to Pokémon, where players could face each other using their collection of cards against one another. Each player had a base with so many hit points; loosing when this count reached zero. From there, Zoids could be used to defend against the enemy using a series of Custom cards (weapons and equipment) as well as Event Cards (which would have an effect on the current status of battle) to improve their chances. Pilots in these games could be fickle. Some were incapable of being used with any other Zoid (such as Wolff Muroa, who was strictly to pilot the Berserk Fury). Most had a "favorite machine" and would improve the statistics of it if they were given the Zoid of their choice. Pilots were a mix of battle story characters, new characters, and characters that we've all come to know from the Zoids Chaotic Century anime. The game featured a good number of new Zoids or Zoids previously seen as mere customs in the battle story. Most used diaroma style images. Most Zoids had only a single "special" ability which in all actuality, were their only real 'weapons'. Some had additional powers, while almost every Zoid had a standard shooting and melee strength. They were all individually limited in their own way, and were only able to move on certain areas of the map. Each Zoid could have up to two "movement capabilities" such as sand, forest, or mountains. Many that were speculated to be a certain type had unexpected terrain preferences. Within their terrain they could move up to a specified number of spaces, sometimes more if the situation was right. Two "Starter" packs were released, one for Republic and one for Empire Zoids. Each came with one "Base" card, 10 Zoids cards, 17 "Custom" cards, and 12 "Event" cards. Also released were several "Booster" sets, providing additional cards for a players' collection. The Booster packs contained a few of each type of card, except for Bases (which were only contained in certain booster sets), and also contained "Pilot" cards that bolstered the stats of their Zoid's. Trading Collection Cards Also released with the Zoids: Chaotic Century anime, the Trading Collection Cards did not go along with any sort of a battle game; simply focusing on the New Japanese Release and the anime. Some of the cards contained info on NJR models, while others had pictures from the anime and information about characters or Zoids in the show. Some of the mainstream character cards featured new artwork of themselves and their Zoids or Organoids. Zoids Scramble from Zoids Scramble|thumb|120px]] Released much later than the first two waves, first coinciding with the Zoids: Fuzors anime, the Zoids Scramble cards were also used for a trading card game. Three volumes of Scramble cards were released, with the first containing mostly Zoids from Fuzors, the second one mixed througout the series', and the third containing a lot of Zoids: Genesis cards. Each volume contained several Zoids, each with their own stats (the Fuzors Zoids having noticeably higher stats when fused), "Pilot" cards, and "Command" cards. Interestingly, Zeru and Juno (from the Zoids Saga games), were featured as piolots in Volume 1, and Trinity Liger and Geno Hydra (also from Zoids Saga) appeared in Volume 3. Zoids Card Colosseum This set of cards was released for use with the Zoids Card Colosseum arcade game. Each Volume contained several different Zoids, mostly ones that starred in the different anime series', pilots, and another sort of special card. Promotional Cards Several special cards were released with each set, such as Van Flyheight's Blade Liger, Zeke, and Gojulas Giga PKB. Zoids Included in Each Release Original Battle Card Game Republic Starter *Gojulas *Gordos *Shield Liger *Dibison *Command Wolf *Cannon Tortoise *Barigator *Godos *Pteras *Double Sworder *Neo Turtle Ship (carrier) Empire Starter *Death Saurer *Iron Kong *Saber Tiger *Red Horn *Redler *Brachios *Molga *Iguan *Helcat *Saicurtis *Whale King (carrier) Republic Booster Packs *Blade Liger *Storm Sworder *Guysack *Stealth Viper *Command Wolf AS *Shield Liger DCS-J *Gojulas The Ogre *Mammoth *Hammer Head *Raynos *Cannon Tortoise HBG *Gun Sniper *Gustav MS *Ultra Saurus *Blade Liger AB *Salamander *Bear Fighter *Gorhecks *Arosaurer *Cerberus *Gojulas The Buzzsaw *Buster Blade *Liger Zero *Blitzer Wolf *Gunbluster *Cannonfort *Spinosapper *High Sniper *Madthunder *Liger Zero Schneider *Liger Zero Jager *Shadow Fox *Houndsoldier *Bout Viper *Carrygator *Gurantula *Spiker *Orudios *König Wolf *Assault König *Liger Zero Panzer *Godkaizer *Battle Cougar *Snipe Master *Aquadon *Garius *Hover Cargo (carrier) *Octoloud (carrier) *Ammocraft (carrier) Empire Booster Packs *Geno Saurer *Hel Digunner *Rev Rapter *Gator *Saber Tiger RS *Iron Kong SS *Iron Kong PK *Saber Tiger SS *Geno Breaker *Black Rhimos *Redler BC *Sinker *Gustav MS *Death Stinger *Lightning Saix *Dark Horn *Dimetrodon *Hammer Rock *Deadborder *Hel Digunner DT *Bloody Demon *Killer From the Dark *Elephander *Elephander CT *Wardick *Drill Molga *Rev Haken *Sea Panther *Zabat *Gil Vader *Berserk Führer *Elephander FT *Elephander ST *Zeekdober *Demantis *Maccurtis *Merda *Malder *Gungyalado *Dark Spiner *Liger Zero X *Lidier *Descat *Storch *Grounchar *Diloforce *Dragoon Nest (carrier) *Pingitrain (carrier) *Ballooncampus (carrier) Republic Exciting Booster *Shield Liger BaS *Blade Liger BaS *Lightning Saix IrS *Pteras FiS *Ultra Saurus MoS *Shield Liger KrS *Gojulas RoS *Pteras OcS *Storm Sworder ReS *Storm Sworder ViS *Liger Zero BiS *Liger Zero Panzer BiS *Dibison RiS *Gun Sniper RiS *Command Wolf BlS *Raynos JeS Empire Exciting Booster *Geno Saurer RaS *Geno Breaker RaS *Guysack StS *Red Horn RsS *Redler VoS *Death Saurer PrS *Dibison ThS *Double Sworder LiS *Geno Saurer LiS *Death Stinger HiS *Gun Sniper NaS *Lightning Saix JaS *Dark Horn HaS *Elephander SuS *Zabat PiS *Berserk Führer VeS Limited Edition Cards *Shield Liger DCS *Saber Tiger AT *Gojulas HG-1 *Saber Tiger FT *Spark Liger *Geno Scissors *Climber Wolf *Redler Interceptor *Blade Liger KS *Lightning Saix BS *Burning Liger *Burning Liger Zero *Missile Elephander *Neo Death Saurer *Armed Liger *Charge Wolf *Light Sally Fox *Blackheart *Thunder Horn *Powered Elephander *Command Wolf AC *Glaive Quama *Killer Dome *Zeke (Organoid) *Shadow (Organoid) Trading Collection Cards Volume 1 *Red Horn *Gojulas *Iron Kong *Guysak *Shield Liger *Saicurtis *Command Wolf *Death Saurer *Barigator *Redler *Gordos *Molga *Pteras *Cannon Tortoise *Brachios *Godos *Iguan *Double Sworder *Gator *Stealth Viper *Helcat Volume 2 *Blade Liger *Geno Saurer *Geno Breaker *Lightning Saix *Gustav *Dibison *Shield Liger DCS-J *Gojulas The Ogre *Iron Kong PK *Command Wolf IC *Storm Sworder *Hammerhead *Sinker *Gun Sniper *Rev Rapter Zoids Scramble *Liger Zero *Fire Phoenix *Liger Zero Phoenix *Command Wolf AC *Leostriker *Command Striker *Boldguard *König Wolf MK II *Leoblaze *Mosasledge *Nightwise *Unenlagia *Matrix Dragon *Berserk Führer *Buster Eagle *Buster Führer *Lord Gale *Arosaurer PKB *Gorhecks PKB *Gojulas Giga PKB *Sinker PKB *Blade Liger BI *Dark Spiner *Killer Dome *Killer Spiner *Brachio Zilla *Missile Tortoise *Brachio Tortoise *Saber Tiger HoloTech *Shadow Fox *Storm Sworder *Energy Liger *Gun Sniper *Shield Liger *Lightning Saix *Iron Kong Yeti *Gojulas *Iron Kong *Liger Zero X *Whitz Wolf *Savinga *Pterorayse‎ *Rayse Tiger *Jet Rayse Tiger *Brastle Tiger *Murasame Liger *Sword Wolf *Lanstag *Bio Raptor (as "Bio Velociraptor") *Jet Falcon *Liger Zero Falcon *Gairyuki *Dispelow *Evoflyer *Gairyuki Destroy *Gairyuki Speed *Gravity Wolf *Gravity Saix *Gravity Saurer *Seismosaurus *Scissorstorm *Laserstorm *Liger Zero Schneider *Liger Zero Jager *Liger Zero Panzer *Molga Rokurou *Rainbow Jerk *Deadly Kong *Bamburian *Soul Tiger *Bio Megaraptor *Beam Tortoise (with lookout tower) *Elephander (Genesis version) *Shadow Fox (Genesis version) *Double Sworder (Genesis version) *Stealth Viper (Genesis version) *Cannonry Molga *Gorilla Tron *Energy Ray Liger *Dibison *Pteras *Dark Horn *Zabat *Geno Saurer *Gustav *Trinity Liger *Geno Hydra *Storm Führer *Death Stinger KFD *Death Raser *Parablade *Decalto Dragon Limited Edition Cards *Gairyuki Shin *Ultimate Seismo *Victory Liger *Sturm Tyrann *Raven Raptor *Cannon Fort *Command Wolf LC *Hound Soldier *Hebby Rhimos *Red Horn *Redler *Molga *Saber Tiger *Command Wolf IS *Gustav MS *Bio Tyranno *Bio Kentro *Bio Tricera *Bio Ptera *Bio Raptor Gui *Geno Breaker *Hammer Head *Death Stinger *Death Saurer Zoids Card Colosseum *Death Saurer *Death Stinger *Gojulas Giga *Energy Liger *Gairyuki *Murasame Liger *Liger Zero Phoenix *Bio Megaraptor *Storm Führer *Berserk Führer *König Wolf *Dark Spiner *Liger Zero *Gojulas *Geno Saurer *Blade Liger *Red Horn *Dibison *Lightning Saix *Saber Tiger *Gun Sniper *Command Wolf *Arosaurer *Shield Liger *Hayate Liger *Liger Zero Falcon *Killer Spiner *Geno Breaker *Iron Kong *Elephander *Molga *Bloody Death Saurer *Buster Führer *Shadow Fox *Rev Rapter Limited Edition Cards *Blade Liger AB *Shield Liger DCS-J *Liger Zero Jager *Gojulas The Ogre *Liger Zero Panzer *Saber Tiger SS *Gun Sniper LS *Command Wolf IS *Death Stinger ZS *Gairyuki Destroy *Dibison LS *Gojulas Giga PKB *Energy Ray Liger *Dark Horn HS *Liger Zero Falcon RD *Blade Liger BI *Liger Zero Schneider *Dibison TS *Gojulas Mk-II *Elephander SS *Gun Sniper NS *König Wolf Mk-II *Psycho Geno Saurer *Iron Kong SS *Blade Liger LS *Command Wolf AC *Iron Kong PK MS *Saber Tiger RV *Cannonry Molga *Rev Rapter WPB *Fire Fox *Arosaurer PKB Note - repeat cards from different volumes of the Zoids Battle Cards, Zoids Scramble and Zoids Card Colosseum have been omitted because the sets are so large. Category:Zoids Category:Zoids releases